Reborn
by alexisjoy
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries, but this is gonna be about Bella's new life as a vamp. And there's gonna be the wedding! I'm still considering having the mud-wrestling...hm...wait and see. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Dawn Fan fiction**

(AN: Hey, ppl. This is my first fanfic, so go easy, k? Lemme know wat u think in the reviews.)

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bed not knowing what to think. I was way too excited to think anyways. I felt like I didn't deserve him. Edward, my Edward. He said he could handle this, and I trust him in my life, I trust him with my life, I know he's can control himself…I hope.

The door creaked open. I blinked once and he was besides me, I felt like I didn't belong here the way he said "I love you Bella Swan." The way he looks like he could strike someone dead with that crooked smile he gave me, just before his lips touched mine.

We were off on a journey, an adventure in a world I never thought of exploring with anyone else besides Edward. I was surprised that he even gave in before the wedding. It was new, different like nothing I've ever experienced… Until I felt a sting, a burning sensation on my neck. Only one word could leave my lips "Edward…" The pain shot up to new heights, my face flushed white. A flashback of Phoenix barley came though all the pain. My screams were so loud that I could only see Edward mouth his words.

"Bella! No! I-I- I'm sorry Bella!'

**Edward's POV**

I changed into my clothes as fast as possible while dialing Carlisle's number. Alice answered the first ring and before I could say anything she spoke "were on our way, Carlisle has medication I should have told you." Then the phone went dead. I walked to Bella with no wasted time. She was in so much pain. It was so tempting to just eat her, so simple. I got closer to her neck to suck out the venom.

She whispered,"No Stop! Kee-" was all she could say though the pain. So I listened to her. She was going to be a vampire anyways. But we weren't ready for this now.

In a blink of my eyes my family was in the motel room. Carlisle was the first to Bella's aid. "Edward don't just stand there! Take her venom out we have no time to spare!"

"She said no, she wants to be one of us. We were going to change her after the wedding." I glanced at her engagement ring. "Carlisle I know what I'm doing, I love her and for once, I think she's making the right decision."

It was hard to talk with her in so much pain, Alice was already trying to make her feel better. I didn't know anything else to do, so I walked over and kissed her forehead and held her gently, like a glass doll. Emmett was being stupid. Big brothers... "

"Should have used the morphine earlier." I punched him hard on his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you Edward. I thought you would change your mind..." Jasper was outside trying not to think about the blood in the room. It was hard for everyone except Carlisle who was now wrapping the wound in a bandage and giving her a drug to sleep. Medicine and drugs are great things. ;D

The effects were starting to work on Bella. She looked at me with sleepy eyes and gave me a very small smile and I could tell she was in pain. She brought me down closer and whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Edward. For everything. I love you, I feel like I'm dy-dy-dying. Yawn I'm getting really, really ti…" and she was gone, in a deep, deep sleep a world that she will never experience again.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves. I was watching Bella in a deep sleep, breathing steadily. I was listening to my family's thoughts. Alice was thinking that she should have told us before. Jasper was calming everyone down. Esme and Carlisle were thinking about how Bella was going to get away from humans. Emmett wasn't thinking, what a surprise, and Jacob was- Jacob?!

There was a growl at the door; the next thing we see is a ravenous werewolf (AN: Ohh scary!!) in the already cramped room.

"Where is she?! Where's Bella?! I heard her scream!"

He saw her lying on the bed with the bandage around her neck. "What did you do?!" He looked at me angrily. He pounced the same time that I ducked. Jasper was right behind him and threw him outside into the rain, and down into the forest. I pushed him and pinned him to the fresh muddy ground.

" I don't want to hurt you Jacob!" I yelled.

"You hurt Bella why don't I hurt you, too?!"

With that he rolled over me and clawed my face. I kicked him off and he ran into the forest to transform back into a human. "I'll see you soon Edward, you better remember."

**Later That Night**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Hello is this Carlisle?" He asked after I answered the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" I replied back

"This is Charlie." Charlie, he was the last person on my mind right now. He's going to ask about Bella, ugh! I knew me and Esme should have thought up a better plan. Well I guess we have to play off what we have.

"Oh hello sir, how can I help you tonight?" Bella... oh, poor Bella... She is in so much pain right now in her sleep. I wish I could do something to help besides give her pills. She is a daughter to me, she will be my daughter soon.

"Well I would like to know if you would like to come over right now, to talk about Bella, she has a time she is supposed to be home and lately she hasn't been coming home on time. I would like to talk to you about it with Edward and her." Ok, this is going well. Except one problem that I couldn't say on the phone. Doesn't it feel great knowing that someone in your house is suffering, dying and you have her dad on the other line of the phone wanting to talk to her right now. Well we have to tell him sooner or later, Edward prefers later, I prefer sooner. Well I guess I have to say "sorry" to Edward.

"Sure Charlie we will be right over, we have some news for you."

**Edward's POV **

As I sat inside Carlisle's black Mercedes, I held my eye drops, ready to put on a show, to fake Bella's death. As we pulled up to the house I put a few drops in my eyes, and blinked rapidly to make sure it looked like I was crying. I walked out of the car and Carlisle rang the door bell.

Charlie invited us in "Is something wrong, Edward?" he asked me before I could say anything Carlisle replied for me. "Well... I don't know if you're ready for this, but it's about Bella." He was shocked by my dad's response. I think we were doing great job acting, since he was thinking about all the bad things that could have happened, and not once did he thing about her being a vampire. Stupid humans. I decide to try my acting skills. " Bell- Bell- Bella's gone!"

Worked like a charm. He believed every word we were saying. I should mess with humans more often. Charlie spoke up starting to cry. "What happened?" was all he could manage to say after his "big news" he just received. Carlisle had a plan "On her way home, she stopped on the road, apparently her car wasn't working," he went on "Some person who was drunk, well... hit her..." Wow, this was almost believable! "I'm sorry Charlie, I did everything I could to save her."

We stayed there for awhile to make it even more believable. I felt bad for him, but ,well, everyone dies. Even if it's not the type of death you would expect.

(AN: REVIEW!! That's all us authors want! Even if u think it's horrible. Ever heard of constructive criticism?! Please REVIEW!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(

**Three days later**

**Bella's POV**

The last three days have been horrible, agonizing pain all over my body. My heart has just stopped beating though, it hurt the most at the end, and then, the pain just stopped, and I was incredibly strong. I feel strong, powerful, I feel… I feel… I feel like a vampire.

Edward walks into the room after another quick hunt, "Hello love, how are you feeling?"

He asked in the sweetest way, I replied "I think that it's done, I have no pulse, and it feels amazing!"

I hop out of my chair and turn around to look at the clock, one in the morning, goodness I didn't sleep, oh duh I can't sleep anymore, how exciting. Edward sweeps me up, and all my thoughts focus back on him,

"I love you Bella vampire or human, you will always be the same to me." And with that he leans into a passionate kiss, and lucky him, he doesn't have to be careful anymore, yeah Edward!

I feel this weird feeling, almost like I'm making him want me more. I stop for a second. I ask him something. "Hey Edward take of your shirt"I ask him, giggling.

"Of course Bella anything for you." He looks at me strangely for a second. "Did you just make me do something without me want to do it? "

I don't really understand what he means until it hits me like a brick. My power.

As I walk down the stairs I take a look in the mirror, my hair has a new shine in it. My eyes as red as a ribbon. My face has just changed slightly to make my features beautiful. I couldn't believe the person staring back at me in the mirror was myself, I was gorgeous I was 

like Edward, gorgeous. "Different huh, you look beautiful love, let's go." I laugh a little; he gives me a crooked smile that I will never get sick of in my entire existence.

"Don't just stand there Bella lets go to show off the fa- our family your new vampire self." Did he just say our family? I am there family, no more Charlie, no more Renee, no more Phil, they are my new family.

We walk down into the living room and we are there as soon as everyone else is, at the speed of light, I've never been so fast except on Edwards' back, of course but that really doesn't count.

"That's such a cool power Bella! Good for you!" says Alice with as much enthusiasm as usual. Rosalie was staring at me not mad but maybe, almost sad. I would understand, she thought I had it all going for me and I just wasted my life, forever.

"Alice when don't you see the future?" I ask her suddenly getting an urge for, for blood… gross.

"Bella I don't do it on purpose, it's just fun, and I already told everyone else so you don't have to explain."

"Umm guys I know this might sound very, very weird but I'm uh, how can I say this… I have a um…craving blood…" I tell them very gradually. They all burst out laughing except Rosalie; she just sits there and watches.

"Well lets go out hunting, Bella you're going to have fun, and it's nothing to be ashamed of, your one of us now." Edward pulls me closer to him and he kisses my forehead. With that we are out the door

**Edward's POV**

As we race though the forest, Bella's going full speed. She can't believe how fast we can go. She is beautiful; it's pretty funny reading Rosalie's thoughts, she's getting jealous, really jealous. I keep telling her that Bella has no effect on Emmet but of course she won't listen.

We catch a smell; it's deer. As we round the corner Bella shouts "He's mine!" we back off and watch the show.

Bella chases the deer at extreme speed. She jumps; She misses the first time but she tries again, the next time she jumps with all her strength it's almost as if she's flying though the 

air. As she lands, she pounces on the deer and drinks; we walk closer when she caught it, she looks up at me, smiles with stained teeth.

"This is good!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to the deer and we share our first meal together. As she stands up, with bloody clothes, she says,

"Thank you Edward I love this life, but not as much as you." And with that she pulls me in a kiss, I could smell the less fresh human blood in her body, just waiting to get disposed.

At home Alice starts to make plans for the wedding, trying to make everything perfect. She insists on getting her dress soon, so they were on the computer looking for ideas for a wedding dress, poor Bella. I went in to the office talk to Carlisle a little.

"So Edward you're getting married to the love of your eternity, how do you feel?" He asked meaning every word he said, he new Bella was the love of my life and I knew it too. I was too excited but I wasn't going to tell him that, so I replied.

"It's good to know she wants this too, even if she does want a drive-through-wedding. But it's not like Alice is going to let that happen." I really hope Alice isn't going drive Bella crazy with every single little detail, but I doubt that. I walk out of the room to see what dress they picked.

"No men! You can't see the dress until the wedding." Apparently Bella was thinking that she was going to show me it anyways because Alice looked at her and spoke harshly,

"Don't even try it Bella, no one but you and me is going to see this dress." I walked over to her and kissed her hand, where her engagement ring was.

**Bella's POV**

After a delicious hunt, and being begged by Alice, we start to organize the wedding. Such as types of flowers, color of napkins, color of the bridesmaids dresses (Alice and Rosalie), and other things that I don't want to think about.

"Bella, come over here and tell me what color we should do for the gift bags, white or cream?" Alice asked me like it's the most important thing in the world. "Um, I guess cream." I said not really caring.

"Are you sure, because _I _think that it should be white, you know to match the color of the candles." She said in a matter of fact way. "Alice ok fine do what you want. I'm going to see what Edward is doing."

With that I ran inside the house before she could say anything. I walked over to Edward who was being fitted for his tux. I laughed, really hard.

"Hey you've seen me in a tux before it's not that funny." He said trying to act cool. "Yea but, you just standing there looking all "cool" trying to see the different angles in the mirror is pretty funny." I started to laugh a little harder. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled.

He was so excited about this; I could just see it in his honey colored eyes. The wedding was tomorrow my "funeral" was the day after. I never thought I would see my own funeral, well maybe, but not this soon. I'm just happy that I will never age again and ill be the same age forever. Like that song "Forever Young".

Yep that's me miss forever young, Bella Swan, and soon to be Bella Cullen.

Alice calls me outside. "Coming!" I yell back. "Well I guess I should come too, don't want my soon to be wife to be annoyed." Edward says sarcasticly.

"It's a little late for that Edward." I say trying to be funny.

(AN:I need at least 3 reviews for the next chapter to be put up!!)


End file.
